Consumer products are often housed within a packaging during transportation to a consumer. Packaging can prevent damage to the product and can prevent parts of the product from being lost or stolen. Bicycles can be packaged in bicycle packaging. A common bicycle packaging is a partial overlap box. A partial overlap box can comprise a side wall enclosure, an overlapping pair of top flaps, and an overlapping pair of bottom flaps. Typically, the top flaps are secured to one another and the bottom flaps are secured to one another at their overlapping portions with an adhesive, such as glue.